R&B Tunes
by AegeanFeelin
Summary: "There is no independent self to be produced. There is no way of showing it because it is not there. When you recover from the illusion and you suddenly wake up, you think, 'Whew, what a relief.' That is called satori." Lesbian/queer/identity/moar OC. Hermione G. Draco M. Voldemort. Narcissa M. This is a (srs) rewrite of 'InsaneArtist's "My Derailment"


**Prologue**

* * *

Professor Flitwick is a caring and responsible Head of House; he's also a thorough Charms Professor. He's taught us all our 101's, he's taught us charms that support and that compliment defense spells, he's taught us quirky and funny charms, and he's taught us how to learn and create charms that suit our needs. While this information falls upon many deaf ears, Hermione has spent much of her free time in the library educating herself on topics that don't even interest her — "it's just not relevant _yet_ " she would say while dismissing me at our study table. Her kinky curls are not affected so much by the weather in or out of the Castle, but affected by the general regular access to showers. Sixth years, and only recently has she received regular access to a bathroom that is used by few people and is usually available. The Prefect Bathroom is huge, clean, and has multiple set ups — a huge bath, a large shower, a combination pit that adjusts to look like a paradisal landscape to match one's mood and self. Hermione's brown curls are threaded a honey-gold that glisters in the sunlight that poor in from huge classroom windows from far away arches; but between my olive fingers her thick, kinky curls — crunched and elongated — look like silk wrapped like long rings. The fingertips of her deep caramel hands pressing into the firm flesh of my hips and the sides of my curves, occasionally caressing my breast to twerk a nipple, paint across my honey skin. I gently tug a handful of her hair to my abdomen and sigh, pressing her hi-lights into the flesh of my thighs and belly. The magenta rims of her pink lips press and slide down my outer vulva, her tongue drapes between my slit and she moans.I lift my legs to pop my hips; she presses all ten tips of her fingers into my outer and inner thighs and pulls me closer to the edge of the huge Prefect's tub. She's charmed the door to be sealed like that secret room on the fifth floor, but we both know that Myrtle is quietly floating somewhere, watching and wondering if girls used to do this when she was a student. And the answer is yes, which I softly moan aloud as Hermione caresses my dips and hips and thighs with her tongue sliding up and down between my folds, pressing all the way until she rims my wet, quivering little hole. She presses her palms on the backs of my thighs and presses my legs back. I hold them tightly to my sides by sliding my own palms from ankle to the backs of my knees and back up. Her perfect brown eyes pop open from large almond lids, framed by the longest, lushest lashes I've ever seen; she locks eyes with me and I can feel her smile. She keeps my thighs spread despite my desire to wrap my legs around her pretty head.

"Fuck," I whimper, "please - more."

Her tongue traces inside me and her brows furrow for a grin. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. Her lips press and slide around my folds until her front teeth and top lip cushion my clit for the incredible, simultaneous tongue-suck motion-vibration that she somehow figures. Moans rip out of me and I hope they sound pretty because I cannot control them. She groans as she starts to plunge her thick tongue in-and-out of my tight pussy, getting me dripping wet and making my cunt clench with need. All my fingers weave her thick hair between the others — as much as I can hold — and I press her pretty face harder against my pretty pink pussy. Her eyes never leave mine and I start to shake. Her eyes roll to a satisfied close for a brief moment. Hermione gazes into my eyes with the sexiest bedroom stare I've ever seen, and she parts from my pussy just enough to be able to say, "Have you been eating pineapple?"

I giggle and tuck my hands against the back of my calves near the back of my knees. "Hufflepuff House has its perks — the Elves bring us food all the time."

Hermione readjusts her body in the water, sitting up closer to me and eventually sitting up on the floor with me with her legs resting in the water. She sits back deeply and I ran my right hand from between handfuls of curls to tapping down her neck to feeling the definition in the back of her shoulders. The dip in her back is softly marked by a subtle muscular dent that leads to her small — maybe medium? — but perfectly rounded hips and bottom, so perfectly sitting atop slim, shapely legs. I can only reach to her bottom, so I caress and grip and grab and slap and obsesses over her bottom and her dips and her luscious hair as her lips and tongue slickly suck and nibble and slobber and gyrate my sensitive, aching clit. Hermione uses the tip of her right index finger to trace my hole clockwise/ counter clockwise/clockwise/ counter/ clock /counter/ clock/ counter/ clock/ counter/ counter/ counter/ clock/counter/clock/counter/cock — she slides two finger tips into my clenching cunt. I gasp and groan and squirm. She always starts me with just her index but _oh mmm ohhuh_ **fuck** her long, slim fingers firm and flexible, stretching me to fill me faster than before. Hermione moans against my clit for a long time, enjoying the squirming of my body with her free hand grabbing at my breasts and pinching and twisting the nipples she had sucked into such tender nubs. I reach over and spank her hard before grabbing as much of her hair as I can manage. "I'm cumming! _Ah! Oh! Fuck me - yes!_ "

Hermione pushes herself two knuckles deep and slide over and up to press her lips against mine. I can taste myself on her lips and tongues when I trace my tongue against her lips, in and out. She lets my tongue in and I cry into her mouth before tasting myself in her cheeks. She moans into my mouth and fingers me faster. I feel myself start to clench and twitch on her fingers and I cry into her mouth. Hermione parts from me to ask, "Do you wanna take a third, baby?"

I groan and roll my head and eyes back. Hermione withdraws her fingers — I move to protest but she slides them into my mouth. Hermione rolls me over while I suck myself off her fingers; she spanks me, hard, twice before fingering my cunt again. She spreads me quickly with her dirty talk and determines index and middle. Nearly no time passes before she has me screaming, rubbing my own nipples and clit. She's worked a third tip into my pussy, and she slides it in with the help of the sensation of her tongue against my rim. Feeling her thick, warm tongue press into my clean, tight, ass _I — I — I — I fucking gush I fucking CANNNT_

Hermione's got me squirting and Myrtle is within clear view. They both watch as my pussy clenches and squirts and I cry and cum. Hermione works her thumb in my ass and three fingers in my pussy until my pussy's too sensitive to fuck. She licks her own pussy-fingers clean before washing her other hand in a near-by sink. I'd usually collapse and enjoy the cool floor, but I can't help myself. It's nearly summer — she's made me cum so fucking hard —- she's so fucking gorgeous and I know Ron is sitting around wanking it to the thought of perhaps seeing her skirt lowered and here she is, seven feet from me, bare and perfect. So I crawl to her. Part of me considers sitting up from my knees and licking her pretty pussy from behind, but I want to see her, so I squeeze between her legs and guide her mound to my mouth. My hands melt into her hips as she dips to meet my lips; I quickly begin to absolutely devour her, licking her folds and sucking her lips before sucking her soaked hole and pushing my tongue in-and-out. I rub her clit to climax, then swallow and hum it between my lips, flicking my tongue as she can take it. Hermione grabs at my waved barrel curls and sits on my face. I hold her tightly with one hand and rim her pussy with my right. I finger her until she cums again, then using my slick fingers to probe at her perfect, little round ass. Her cum streams down my cheeks and chin, and I stop fingering and licking her when I feel her gasp away from me, but I sigh and relish the moment as she rests and catches her breath. Hermione pants and slowly releases my hair; I kiss her pussy and slide away so that I may stand up. She embraces me as immediately as I stand, and I hold her back. We rest against each other, standing lumps.

Her lips are warm against the back of the base of my ear, "Can you visit me during the summer?"

I hold her tighter, "Your parents wouldn't figure it out, but I wouldn't want anyone nosey following me."

Hermione nods and parts enough for us to look at each other, "Will it be weird?"

"I don't know?" I squeeze her and smile at her sigh, "This is the first summer back at —" I step away from her to do exaggerated air quotes, " _The Kingdom_."

She crosses her arms against her chest and holds herself. She giggles and says, "That's a dumb name, especially for bits of properties."

I shrug, "I mean, they're Aryans, what did you expect?"

She laughs and holds me again. I hold her tightly and she says, "It's good that the Malfoy's are less racist and more blood supremacist."

I nod and relax in her squeeze, "Arabs count until the French stop coveting our shit."

Hermione snorts with laughter and I think of how I'll miss her.


End file.
